


Sherlollipops - One More Than Expected

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [153]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from itsavampireworld on tumblr: </p><p>“I get to pout too! Specially when you drag me down to Orlando, Florida; to check on cadavers for YOU and we have to stay inside when it’s great and sunny and Disneyland is SO DAMN CLOSE!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - One More Than Expected

“I had no idea you were so interested in overpriced amusement parks, Molly. But by all means, go, join the sweaty hordes of tourists,” Sherlock sneered. “We’ll just let the whole ‘who’s using Jim Moriarty’s face to hold England hostage’ situation go while you’re cavorting with cartoon mice.”  
  
She wanted to slap him, she really did, but damn it, he was right. “I didn’t mean right now, Sherlock,” she said. “But just for one day, before we fly back? Or,” she added, as inspiration struck, “you can fly back once you have what you need and I’ll go to Disney on my own. I mean, you only need me to look over these cadavers and confirm that they were killed by the same person who did the ones in Michigan and Quebec; after that it’s just you and John chasing after clues in London. You won’t need me.”   
  
The slight catch in her voice was entirely unintentional and she hoped Sherlock was so irritated that he wouldn’t notice it.   
  
He was irritated, all right, but as she quickly discovered, not for the reasons she’d thought. “I won’t _need_ you? Where on earth did you get that idea, Molly? Are you back to that ridiculous ‘I don’t matter’ business again?” Before she could rebut, he rushed on: “Because I said it once and I’ll say it as many times as it takes before you believe it. You do matter. When I needed you, you were there for me. You count, I’ve always trusted you, I love you…”   
  
Molly stared at Sherlock; Sherlock stared at Molly. “That,” he said slowly, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck, “was one confession more than I expected.”   
  
“Is it true? Or are you falling back on old habits to try to get me to do what you want?”   
  
Sherlock took a step closer to her. “What if what I want is for you to kiss me?”   
  
Molly echoed his movement, until they were only inches apart. “Then telling me you love me is an excellent start,” she replied, reaching up to brush an errant curl from his forehead.   
  
As he dipped his head down, reaching out to wrap his arms around her willing form, she couldn’t help adding, “None of this gets you out of taking me to Disney for a day, though!”   
  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he assured her. Then their lips met, and they shared the first of many kisses.


End file.
